run_with_the_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Stonepack
Stonepack is one of the oldest packs in the territories. It is one of, if not the most active pack roleplayed by members of RWTP. Stonepack was the first pack to experience a dramatic change of higher ranks. General History of Battles =Pinepack Skirmish= Early on in the RP, Stonepack played a large part in the plot of Darkpack's alphas to set it against Pinepack. Aki, the Stonepack beta at the time, discovered the plan with the help of a Pinepack subordinate. Both packs resolved the issue, eventually leading up to the one on one fight between the alphas of Darkpack and Stonepack. =Atra vs. Senkah= Senkah (at the time Sheila) and her sister, Atra, fought in a short battle soon after the Pinepack skirmish. Atra displayed a rare and actually impressive bit of bravery when she trespassed on Stonepack's territory out of spite. While her motives may have included anger after her failure to set the packs apart, many of the more important ones are still unknown. Though wounded, Sheila beat the Darkpack alpha and drove her off Stonepack land with the rest of her pack. =Role In the Unclaimed Territory Battle= Aki (At the time beta of Stonepack) fought with Storm and Nyx (At the time Emeraldpack alphas) in the battle of the Unclaimed Territory. While he played a large part in the fight, no other Stonepack interaction was noted. =Stonepack vs. Darkpack (I)= Stonepack played a large part in the battle of Darkpack and Stonepack. (See the "Notable Battles" page for more details) Overpopulation Issues Stonepack will long be remembered for the recent struggle to keep the number of wolves in it to a reasonable number. The main cause of its growing numbers was the amount of new families growing in the pack. Recently, multiple packs have broken off from the pack, keeping its numbers under control. Small limits on the number of wolves allowed in the pack by new members also kept the pack at a good sized amount of characters. The ban on multiple wolves.is likely to be lifted once activity in Stonepack slows down. Packs Originating From Stonepack Riverpack Riverpack was founded by Aki (wildriverswolf90) and Mari (SilkiesForEver), the former betas of Stonepack. It is mostly composed of them and their family, but also includes former Stonepack wolves and lone wolves. The pack has already reached a reasonable amount of players and activity despite its late start. Riverpack claimed the former Amaroq territory that is closes to Stonepack and Emeraldpack. =Thunderpack= Thunderpack was founded by Autumn (OwlLover) and Elan (SilkiesForEver). It has grown and flourished since then and had a reasonable number of wolves. Thunderpack claimed unknown territory when it was founded. Future Splitting Nebrivo (Chickenfan4life) and Quartz (iluvorpingtons), along with their pups Dusk, Amethyst, Comet, and Brovus will start a pack (name undecided) in the near future. Recent In-Pack Activty *Hades (OwlLover), the former alpha male of Stonepack, died from sickness. After some conflict, he was replaced by Nike (SilkiesForEver), a subordinate who became mates with Senkah. *A small plan to overthrow the new alphas was formed by wildriverswolf90 and the OP, but it never became part of the Roleplay or plot. *North (OwlLover), a subordinate of Stonepack, became mates with an Emeraldpack she-wolf. Sylver (OwlLover) died during delivery. Her pups were taken to Riverpack to prevent conflict between the two packs. *Senkah (OwlLover), after loosing one of her pups, went insane. She continued to lead the pack, but acted very aggressive to her own pack members. However, after having another litter of pups, her mental health has since recovered. Ranks *Alpha Male: Nike (User: SilkiesForEver) *Alpha Female: Senkah (User: OwlLover) *Betas: West (wildsriverswolf90) and Sierra (SilkiesForEver) =History of Ranks= *Hades (Former Alpha Male, now deceased. Former User: OwlLover.) *Aki (Former beta, now alpha of Riverpack. User: wildriverswolf90.) *Mari (Former beta, now alpha of Riverpack. User: SilkiesForEver.)